The invention relates to an intervertebral implant according to the generic term of Patent Claim 1 and to a process for the replacement of a defect, natural intervertebral disk by an intervertebral implant.
After removal of a damaged, natural intervertebral disk or a damaged nucleus pulposus of an intervertebral disk, implants or prostheses are inserted into the intervertebral space of two neighbouring vertebral bodies. This suggests the idea of restoring the situation as much as possible to a natural state, i.e. specifically to restore the original height of the intervertebral disk and thus the original distance between the two neighbouring vertebral bodies. Furthermore, the patient should be able to carry out movements of the neighbouring vertebral bodies relative to each other in the natural way, thereby incurring as little obstruction as possible. This essential feature of this system is its ability to retain the freedom of movement in forward/reverse inclination, i.e. flexion and extension of the vertebral bodies, and in lateral bending of the vertebral bodies within the natural limits. The natural sinews and muscles along the spinal column are in general left intact so that they further stabilise the movements of a mechanical intervertebral disk prosthesis
A characteristic intervertebral disk endoprosthesis is state of the art from DE-A 35 29 761 BÜTTNER. This known intervertebral disk endoprosthesis basically consists of two symmetric closing plates with concave sliding surfaces facing each other, and each having an external surface for laying on the base plate, or the cover plate of the adjoining vertebral body, and a distance piece positioned between the closing plates with convex sliding surfaces arranged complementary to the concave sliding surfaces on the closing plates. The sliding surfaces are designed in one embodiment as section surfaces of a cylinder coat area, wherein the sliding surfaces arranged on the two closing plates are provided complementary to each of the adjoining sliding surfaces at the distance piece, and two complementary sliding surfaces form the articulation surfaces, which can be moved towards each other, of a joint element rotating around a swivel axle. The joint comprises an upper and a lower joint element, each of which has one swivel axle. The two swivel axles are set at 90° to each other. The disadvantages of this known intervertebral disk endoprosthesis is that    a) the arrangement of an intervertebral disk endoprosthesis with only one fulcrum does not take sufficient account of the overlaying swivel movements transferred by the natural intervertebral disk, specifically in the case of anterior-posterior and in lateral flexion, which in the natural intervertebral disk are independent of each other;    b) the verterbral joint is put under strain by swivel movements, specifically with translation in the anterior-posterior direction (face joint), which could cause pain for the patient;    c) disadvantageous friction forces are generated by two articulating surfaces sliding on each other. This also leads to wear on the surfaces, including also abrasion and resistance in movement of the joint elements. There is also the risk of the “stick slip” effect;    d) a mechanical intervertebral disk prosthesis can scarcely prevent the further degeneration of the affected movement segments. Restoration of the original freedom of movement significantly reduces pain, with the resulting improvement to the patient's quality of life. A review of treatment will, however, have to be undertaken if pain recommences. This will normally involve complete removal of an intervertebral disk prosthesis of the standard model and a stiffening of the movement segment. This operation represents extreme discomfort and strain on the patient; and    e) the form of contact areas to the neighbouring vertebral bodies is generally not taken into account. The conventional types of intervertebral disk prosthesis implants have flat contact areas, which are often supplemented with keel-type elevations.